Stuck
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: Galinda hides in Boq's locker as a prank; madness ensues. One shot


**This was inspired by something that happened to a girl in my youth group…**

It had become a tradition for Nessa, Elphaba, and Galinda to sneak something into Boq's locker every day at lunch. The munchkin went along with these pranks willingly, so all three tricksters knew his combination. "What do you think we should put in there today?" Nessa wondered, staring at the locker in question. It stared back at them like an open challenge.

"Why don't we open his health book to one of those diagrams," Elphaba suggested, wriggling her eyebrows. "And just leave it open."

"That's vulgar!" Nessa exclaimed in prim indignation.

"And we did that last week," Galinda pointed out, eyes dancing with speculation. Suddenly she snapped. "I've got it." Rather than explain the blonde instead crammed herself inside Boq's locker. Galinda's petite stature allowed her to fit comfortably inside.

"You're a genius!" Elphaba snickered, gently closing the door behind her friend.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Nessa whispered worriedly. "If Morrible finds out we could get in _big _trouble."

"We won't get caught," Galinda assured her worried friend. The accompanying giggle echoed back at her.

"What did you guys do now?" Boq queried, joining them. "It'd better not be that health book thing again."

"Don't worry," the green girl told him mischievously. "It's not."

"Is anything going to jump out at me?" he wondered, beginning to spin the lock.

"Nope," Nessa replied curtly, trying to contain her grin. Boq pulled the handle but it remained firmly in place.

"Sweet Oz," the munchkin muttered, yanking again. "It's jammed." Elphaba paled.

"Crap."

"What's going on out there?" the imprisoned blonde squeaked, beginning to get claustrophobic.

"_Galinda_?" Boq exclaimed, glancing at his locker in confusion.

"What's up?" questioned a certain Winkie prince as he sauntered past.

"We shut Galinda in Boq's locker," Nessarose answered, biting her lip in worry. "But now it's jammed." Fiyero lasted about two seconds before he burst out in fountains of laughter.

"Fifi this is _not_ funny," Galinda pouted, slamming her small fists against the inside of the locker. "I'm scared and I've gotta go pee." That statement had the whole lot of them clutching their sides.

"Maybe we should get Morrible," Boq suggested after a few minutes of attempting to unstuck the lock.

"No!" Nessarose cried. "We'll get suspended."

"No we won't," Fiyero scoffed. "I've done much worse things and I'm still here."

"Your parents pay Shiz absurd amounts of money to keep you in school," Elphaba pointed out. The Winkie shrugged.

"What's so cool about Boq's locker?" Avaric wanted to know.

"We've got a bit of a situation," the blonde told him from within her prison.

"_Galinda_?"

"No, I'm not a ghost. Yes, I'm stuck in a locker. No, I didn't intend for this to happen."

"What you need is a crowbar," Avaric informed the small gathering. "I'll ask around." He skipped off.

"Who carries a crowbar around with them?" Nessa wondered.

_30 Minutes Later_

Most of Shiz's student body was gathered around Boq's locker. Giggles broke out periodically as everyone watched the most entertaining thing since Fiyero's dance around the courtyard. People weren't afraid to share their advice, but most of it was useless. Eventually the janitor, a Horse named Harold, diagnosed the problem as a shoved door. "Someone pushed the door in too hard," he explained. Elphaba sheepishly edged away. "Now the lock's snagged."

"How do we fix it?" Boq asked.

"If you push hard enough on the door it should pop back open."

"Galinda we're gonna try to push the door in," Nessa told the panicking blonde.

"What if you cut off my air supply?" Galinda cried, voice spiking in terror. "What if you crush me? Sweet Oz I've really gotta go."

"Just pee yourself," Elphaba suggested crudely. "No one will notice."

"Elphie that's disgusting," the petite girl complained.

"On the count of three suck in your breath," Fiyero called to his girlfriend, preparing to smash in the locker with his broad shoulder.

"Are you sure you can count that high?" the green witch teased. She was ignored.

"One," the Winkie began. "Two. Three!" He surged forward and bashed his body into the door. Everyone held their breath and leaned forward in expectation. You could've heard a pin drop. There was a distinct grinding sound and the door snapped open. Galinda spilled out ungracefully. A cheer went up from the student body. Avaric held up his hand for a high five. The blonde, eager to soak up all the attention she could get, took a bow before sprinting to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" demanded Madame Morrible, arriving to break up the party.

"Oh nothing," several voices replied at once.

**Please review!**


End file.
